1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to light emitting apparatuses and light emitting systems. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to an improved method and apparatus for mounting light emitting apparatuses and light emitting systems, particularly in which weight and transparency are a concern.
2. Background Art
Display units for entertainment, architectural, and advertising purposes have commonly been constructed from numbers of light emitting elements, such as light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) or incandescent lamps mounted onto flat panels. The light emitting elements may be selectively turned on and off to create patterns, graphics, and video displays for both informational and aesthetic purposes. It is well known to construct these displays as tiles or large panels which are assembled in position for a specific entertainment show or event, or also as an architectural or advertising display. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,813,853, 6,704,989 and 6,314,669.
As the LED video market expands into new domains, the classic fixed structure of the LED video panel may become a limitation. Designers, architects, and advertisers may desire the flexibility and versatility to use only one or a few products within the rapidly changing environment of the modern era. For example, a panel or modular box system may work well in a stadium score board or as an advertisement on the Las Vegas Strip, but the large panels may have limitations on transparency and weight.
Accordingly, there may be a requirement at an event or within a theatrical production to use a display system that is easily removable, for example, moving the display system in between scenes of a play and as the needs of the production dictates. A display apparatus constructed as a large panel or as a series of solid tiles bolted or permanently fixed together may be very inappropriate for such an application or need. The displays may be large and heavy, and require abundant support machinery, time, and storage space for installation. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,989, issued to Lutz, an electronic signal display system requires the individual display sections be lifted out of storage cases with a lifting truss and then joined and stacked appropriately for display.
To improve upon these limitations, as described above, many existing products are being developed with a degree of transparency and to weigh less than their panel based counterparts. An example of such a prior art display apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,290 (“Tokimoto”).
Tokimoto discloses a system that effectively integrates the electronic and structural components for use in a building. In this case, the LED ribs are incorporated into a void in the glass wall of the building. However, there may be limitations to the method disclosed in Tokimoto. For example, maintaining the system within the void is complicated. The system disclosed by Tokimoto could be used to back light a graphic on the glass exterior; however, issues with line of sight would prevent the system from acting as a part of the graphic. This may be the result in the alignment of the system and the graphic shifting as the viewer moves. Further, the system may not function as a finished surface and may be difficult to access and maintain.
Another requirement for display systems used for events, such as theatrical productions, is for the display to be easily and quickly configurable to multiple sizes and shapes, thereby allowing the system to suit different installations and logistical constraints. However, while these LED tile systems usually focus on transparency and light weight, the systems generally require frames and ground support structures. For example, the light tile systems often use an extruded aluminum housing that must be attached to a metal frame of some sort. These frames may then be ground supported by an external structure to make use of rigging systems when creating LED tile systems of significant size. As such, these systems generally create an additional cost and tend to work against the goal of creating a transparent and light weight wall system. Accordingly, there exists a need for a support structure that improves upon these prior art support structures for continued development and success within the various light emitting industries.